


True Love makes a Heart Split work

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e11 Swan Song, Excalibur, F/M, True Love Confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After Killian's death from Excalibur, Henry suggests something could make Emma happy to the moons.





	True Love makes a Heart Split work

Emma had just driven Excalibur in the heart of her Killian, believing that it was killing the darkness forever (they'll find out that Gold had tricked them, and the power went to him).

A white light flashed between them, and the darkness had left the dark ones, reverting Killian and Emma back to their usual selves. Emma with her long blonde hair, red jacket and jeans. Killian in his modern-day pirate getup, black leather jacket, waistcoat, shirt, necklaces and black jeans (no matter how much Emma silently loved his leather pants).

Removing the sword from her beloved, hurt more than putting it in, and Killian crumpled against her, as she gently laid him on the floor sinking with him.

"Stay with me, Killian, I'm not losing you again," Emma begged, as tears began to stream down her face. His head cradled in one of hers and pressed to her chest while the other cradled his scruffed cheek.

"We both know, you should have, let me go," Killian took in a breath, feeling the white light around the corner of his eyes. "In Camelot," his eyelids fluttered shut, but Emma never wanted to lose him.

She shook his shoulder, gently enough not to injure him any further, but enough to keep his eyes open. "Killian, please," her forehead fell to rest on his forehead, looking into the usually sparkling blue eyes she adores. "I don't know how to say goodbye," she whispered.

"Then don't," he looked at her like she was his entire world (which she has become). "If I helped. Take the armour off. Don't put it on. Because you're. Losing me," Killian begged in reply, his hand leaving Emma's grip and reached up for her hair.

"Promise. I love you, Killian Jones," Emma swore, feeling her heart dying with the love of her life.

Killian gave a slight smile, he loved hearing Emma say his given name. "I love you too, my Swan," and with his final words and one last breath Killian Jones, the former pirate Captain 'Hook' leaves her behind.

"Killian?" Emma asked, as his eyes fell shut, and a peaceful look took his face. "KILLIAN?!" Emma shook him and then realised he'd taken his last breath. "Killian..."

Emma dissolved into sobs, curling into a ball, and rested next to her boyfriend. As her parents, "Emma..." Mary Margaret started and was instantly cut off by a hard glare from the woman in question.

Henry walked to the other side of Hook, and looked over at his birth mother, and then to his grandparents. "Heart split?" He muttered, knowing that his grandparents share Snow's heart.

"What, kid?" Emma looked up at her son, tears still streaming down her face. Hoping that she had heard him right. "Heart split?" With a nod from Henry, Emma long hair whipped around as her head did to look at the former Evil Queen. "Would it work?" She asks, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest.

Regina looks between a heartbroken Emma, the body of Captain Guyliner, and Henry's hopeful face. "There's only one way to see," Regina came closer and motioned for Emma to stand up.

Emma took a breath, and Henry took the hand Emma had been holding, her son knew that she didn't want to let him go. Standing in front of Regina, taking a couple of breaths to calm herself down. Knowing that there won't be enough time. "Do it," she nods to Regina.

"You have to let me take your heart, I heard what happened when my mother tried to take it. You have to allow me to take it from you," Regina explained, as she prepared to take the heart of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. The Saviour.

Emma closed her eyes and visualised Regina taking her heart for her to share with her Killian. In an instant, Regina's hand was in her chest and out pulled a red heart, with a mix of white and tiny black spots. Emma's eyes opened, when she felt her chest become hollow.

"I've never seen a heart being a mix of pure and darkness," Regina kept looking at Emma's heart. All Emma could think of her heart being slightly dark was that she never forgave Neal for her own selfish reasons. But her heart being white was something new.

With a shake of her head, Regina quickly broke Emma's heart in two, and handed one to Emma for Killian, and kept the other behind Emma's back, ready to slam in when Killian's half went in.

Emma gently put her love's half-heart into his chest, as she feels her half slip back into her chest. A deep breath and she feels back to normal (despite only having half a heart).

When Emma took a deep breath in, as did Killian at the same time, and squeezed Henry's hand. "Mom," Henry took over at the woman who gave him life.

"Is he...?" Her face was full of hope, something that never really happened until she had met Killian (really after he let go of his revenge on Gold, and started to become a hero). Henry nodded and handed Killian's hand back to her. "Killian?" She whispered, resting her hand on his scruffed cheek, the same place when he had been dying in her arms.

"Swan?" He mumbled, his eye creaking open, and seeing the love of his life, wondering when he was breathing again and alive again. "What happened?" He asked as Henry and Emma helped into a sitting position.

"You may or may not share my heart," she smiled slightly, not knowing how her boyfriend will feel about sharing her heart.

His eyebrows wrinkled and pressed his hand to his chest. "A heart split?" Not knowing that was possible, only having heard through what Emma calls 'the grapevine' about true love sharing a heart.

"Emma, I forgot to tell you one thing," Regina spoke up, as Killian began to crush the Saviour in a hug. Emma struggled to look over her shoulder for a second, and with Killian loosening his grip, she looked at the Mayor of Storybrooke. "People who live through a heart split, and share a heart, they're said to be true love,"

With a nod, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving behind a shocked Killian and Emma, ecstatic Henry and Snow, a slightly disappointed David (but in the end he was happy for Emma) and an angry dark on - who had been silently he could have gotten rid of the pirate that once stole his ex-wife.

"True love?" Killian mumbles, looking down at his hand, and up at Emma with so much love. "You're my true love?" His half heart was fluttering happily in his chest. He knew he had loved Emma for a fair few years now, he honestly doesn't remember when it blossomed from a fair crush to full-blown love, but he'd found it (the one thing everyone hopes for).

"You're stuck with me," Emma shrugs, helping him stand up properly. When he was properly stood on his own two feet, Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and lifted her off her feet.

"I've never been stuck with you, love," Killian says in his smooth accent that sounds similar to the Irish one and pulls her in for a kiss.


End file.
